Beautiful and Delinquent
by Misery Severity
Summary: Role-playing can sometimes be fun. Blaze and Amy Rose are school girls in detention. With Rouge out of their way for one hour, things suddenly get the best of them as the two girls start having fun with each other... alone in the classroom. Blazamy Lemon. Rated M for Yuri Slash and Sexual Themes.


**Ages: Blaze and Amy are 18. Rouge is 21.  
**

**Warning: Contains Yuri Lemons.**

* * *

Beautiful and Delinquent

"How much do we have to keep writing?" The purple feline asks the pink hedgehog.

"Not much, we're almost done," she replies to her.

Both girls—slim and petite—are standing by the whiteboard, writing the term _"I will not call the teacher a bitch" _over and over again. The board is split in two with a dark line written down in the very middle and is nearly filled with two different color-coded dry-erased markers. One side is written neatly in print with a bright purple marker, while the other is written in perfect cursive with a hot pink marker.

The two are in their school uniforms—that seems too revealing to be worn in the public. Their button-down tops are light grey with their bellies completely shown and their black pleaded skirts are upper-thigh length, short enough for their underwear to be seen as they bend down. They're also wearing matching knee-high light grey socks, thin black ties and black Mary-Jane shoes. The purple cat is wearing her hair into her usual ponytail whilst the pink hedgehog's quills are shoulder-length, straightened and loose.

While they're still writing down their punishment on the board, they are being watched by another female—a bat with a curvy figure. She has her hair tied into a bun and her garments are slightly similar to the two, except hers depict a teacher—a teacher with a sexual appearance. The bat is wearing a long-sleeved white button-down shirt with the top unopened to reveal her attractive-shaped bosoms, a black mini-skirt with a slit on the side, a pair of black high-heeled pumps and for a final touch, a pair of dark-framed glasses. In her hands, she's holding a yard stick. As she keeps her eyes on them and making sure they're doing their work, she slyly smirks behind their backs while tapping the yard stick onto her palm.

"I'm getting tired already, Amy," the cat whispers to the hedgehog with a small hint of complaint. "My hand is cramping."

"I know, Blaze. Mine too," she remarks in a hushed tone as well. "But at least we're—"

She gets cut off when she felt something hard on her lower back. It turns out that the bat heard their commotion and she has the end of the yard stick touching her as a warning. If they disobey her, like talking in the middle of their punishment, she will strike them somewhere with the stick.

The seductive bat shushes her, "Ah ah ah, there's no talking in detention, Amy. If I hear another word from you, then," she pokes her with the stick, causing her to give out a small yelp at the touch, "you know what happens."

Amy nods in silence and then goes back to her work. The bat takes the yard stick off of her; when she notices that Blaze has stopped for a moment and looking at her side, facing to Amy, she touches the wooden stick to her lower back as well. The cat lets out a silent gasp when it's poking against her sensitive area.

"You too, Blaze," the bat tells her. Right away, Blaze faces back to the whiteboard and then resumes her work.

"Sorry, Miss Rouge," she gulps.

"I apologize," Amy did the same.

Afterwards, Rouge lets the wooden stick down from Blaze. She takes a step back and while keeping that sly and seductive facial expression, she resumes her surveillance on the two not-so-innocent girls. Rouge crosses her arms with the yard stick still in her hand and she leans herself against one of the classroom desks on the front row. She chuckles quietly.

Unbeknownst to her, Blaze and Amy make eye contact with one another, subtle enough for Rouge to not notice. They smile at each other and then they frivolously giggle in silence.

Minutes already passed by. The duo has written their final sentence and words at the very bottom of the whiteboard. After sighing in relief, they were able to put the caps back on to their markers and setting them straight onto the board's ledge. Blaze and Amy turn around to make eye contact with Rouge. Rouge steps a little closer to them before perceiving on their assignment. She inspects for only several seconds to make sure that they didn't make anything erroneous—no misspellings, no stray markings or other words that disregard to their assigned term… it has to be perfect.

Already done, Rouge gazes back at them. "Well?" Blaze asks.

She remarks, "You two did an excellent job, but…" she trails off.

"But?" Amy asks.

"But you two are not off the hook just yet. You still have about one hour left of detention and I cannot let you out that early. Two hours means two hours."

"What are we going to do for the next hour, Miss Rouge?" Amy asks again.

Before she replies, Rouge quickly glances up at the clock on top of the whiteboard, "I hope you girls have something to do to pass the time because it looks like you're going to have to sit in this classroom for the rest of your detention."

Using her yard stick, Rouge gestures Blaze and Amy to take their seats in the front row, tapping onto the edge of one of the desks. They comply as they did, sitting with each other, and looking up at her with innocence and meekness. She fixes her eyes on them with warning. Her yard stick is pointing at them, like she's about to use it as some kind of a lethal weapon.

"Now, I actually have three other students next door waiting for me in their own detention," Rouge informs, "and it's also my duty to keep an eye on them. I know you've heard of this, but my ears also work as my eyes; so if I ever hear any peep out of you two…" she trails off again while sending the end of the yard stick closer to their front bodies. They back off a little with a hint of fear in their eyes, not wanting to be ravished in any way. Rouge continues, "Then you two will be receiving more consequences from yours truly. Just because I'm not in this room, doesn't mean that you should amuse yourselves by joyful conversations or any other activities. Got it?"

There is a pause. Then in unison, Blaze and Amy answer, "Got it." Although the tone of their voices seems to still have some meekness in to it. After hearing their reply, Rouge steps back an inch further away from them while pulling the yard stick away from the duo. She holds it over her shoulder, like how a soldier holds his rifle in the military line up.

"Good," she says. "Now off I go and I will be back in one hour." She struts down to the back of the classroom where the door is while the duo watches her leave, turning their backs around. Before she makes her exit, Rouge gazes at them with another warning, "Remember, I can hear you from the next room and remember what I have just said about hearing you through these walls. Or else…"

They nodded at her last threat. Lastly, Rouge turns back to the door and she exits, closing the door on her way out. From where they're sitting, Blaze and Amy could hear her walk down the hall and entering the next room. When she's gone for now, they let out a sigh.

Turning back around—so that they're facing to the front of the room now—Blaze and Amy—who are now alone in the classroom with nothing else—make eye contact with one another.

"So what do we do now?" Amy asks Blaze.

"Honestly, I don't even know. How about you? Do you have any ideas?"

"No."

Blaze groans in boredom and she carefully slouches down in her seat. "Crap, we're stuck in this room for another hour with nothing to do."

Amy sighs, "And we can't even chat either. I have a few topics in mind but I worried if Miss Rouge hears us, she will punish us some more. Besides, the topics that I have are… kind of embarrassing to be mentioned."

Hearing her statement, Blaze sits back up with her eyes still fixed to hers. "Oh? What is it, Amy?"

With her cheeks flushing into red, Amy perks her head up in nervousness. "Well—I—" She stammers, "I really hate lying, but…"

"You can tell me anything. I won't take it too hard or make fun of you."

The two pause for a second. Blaze breaks the silence, "C'mon, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell."

Trying to hide away her embarrassment, Amy looks away from her as she has her hand covering her mouth and cheeks. She says something, albeit it's inaudible and incoherent.

"What did you say?" Blaze asks with her ear perking up. Amy repeats it and this time, it's slightly louder, though still incoherent. However the last words can be clearly heard, "…fantasies."

"One more time."

Amy sighs while facing herself back to Blaze. She lets her hand down from her face, so she could speak up. Blush is still deepening her. "I have some fantasies…"

One of Blaze's ears perks up. She seems perplexed but just like any other ordinary cats, she's nosy to hear more. "What kind of fantasies?"

With all the tentativeness interfering with her, Amy is unable to speak up some more. Blaze perceives her shyness; while still sitting in her seat, she moves herself closer to her. "Like I said, I won't tell anyone else." Then, she lets out a tiny smirk… with a subtle hint of smugness.

Perceiving back, Amy is finally able to let it go. She takes a subtle deep breath. "Fantasies… with a girl… mostly about you. And I cannot lie, but… every time I think about you… I… I pleasure myself." The last part is almost inaudible. The blush on her façade returns; she sets her hands back onto her face to cover it up. Not only she's feeling tentative, she's also feeling scared about what Blaze would react to this.

Apparently, Blaze doesn't seem to react so much. Her eyes are slightly wide albeit there is no sign of shock or disgust… or any other negative emotions. There's another pause that lasted for about half a minute. In nervousness, Amy glances back at her and she continues her explanation.

"I'm really sorry if this offends you," she stammers a little as she persists, "I know that you're not into girls… but I—I just happen to… I honestly do not know why I—" she abruptly gets cut off. Blaze has her finger to her lips while she gets herself closer to her.

"Shh…" Blaze remarks in a hushed tone. Then, her smiles returns. "It's okay, I'm not offended, honey." Languidly, she lets her finger down from her lips. The girls continue to make eye contact and during their moment, Blaze notices the innocence in Amy's eyes. She then lightly places her palm onto her cheek and then chuckles. "I never knew a sweet girl like you would think such a thing like that."

Amy carefully touches onto Blaze's wrist, where her hand is touching her face. "Well… you know—"

At that moment, Blaze then sat up from her seat and she transfers herself to Amy. Without warning her, she carefully sits on her lap; her front is facing to her front, their torsos are touching with one another and Blaze's legs are wrapping around Amy's waists. When perceiving and feeling what she has done, Amy can feel her heart racing when Blaze is this close to her. Blaze then places both of her hands on shoulders. Lastly—her face is now close to her and their lips are almost touching.

"Tell me more about your fantasies, Amy," Blaze whispers, "There's a chance that I may want to make them come to life."

Amy gulps, "But what if—"

"Don't worry about Miss Rouge. We'll just keep this as quiet as we can." Another pause and Blaze teasingly resumes, "Now, tell me, please? Pretty please?" Both of her hands are now placed on both sides of her face and her forehead is touching hers.

"Well, if you say so, Blaze." Amy responds as she breathes, "There's this one time—and coincidentally—when we were alone in a room, just like this one, and then we—made out passionately—" She gets cut off once again. This time, the source is that Blaze has already places her lips onto hers… and she's kissing her.

Amy couldn't believe that one of her lesbian fantasies is coming true. She's still feeling curious about her orientation but Blaze's kisses are too indulging to resist, so she kisses her back. During their make-out session, Amy slithers her hands around Blaze's neck while simultaneously, Blaze starts to feel down her slender body. Their touch causes the duo to moan in elation and with that, they turn their kiss to the next level by French kissing. They even kick their own shoes off and left their socks on.

Their tongues are playing with one another; Blaze's tongue enters all the way to the interior of Amy's mouth and she starts to swerve it all around, getting the good taste of her sweet orifice. Pleasure is interfering with her, so Blaze takes the make-out session to the next level by—grinding herself onto Amy's pelvic region for a few times. Amy responds to this by letting out a passionate moan, a message to Blaze that she's enjoying it.

Once she's done grinding, Blaze grips onto the collar of Amy's school-girl uniform top and then she begins to unbutton it all the way down until her chest is revealing. Both girls break off their kiss while the string of their combined saliva detaches from their mouths. Blaze sits up a little so she could see the look of her breasts. She's wearing a red bra with black lacey designs and the hook is located on the front. Her slender appearance is very pulchritudinous to her. Amy, on the other hand, is still feeling tentative about sharing her bareness to another girl.

"You look so beautiful," Blaze comments seductively. Just when she's about to unhook the front clasp, Amy interferes by setting both of her hands onto hers.

"Wait," she tells her and Blaze complies.

"What is it?"

Instead of answering her, Amy grips onto Blaze's collar, the same way as she did to her just now. She then unbuttons her top all the way to its bottom and Blaze's shirt is now opened wide. Her silky and lacey white bra is revealing to her. Amy seems really hypnotized by her slender and pulchritudinous body as well.

"You're beautiful too, Blaze," Amy comments back.

Blaze remarks with a smile and a little hum. She takes her hand onto her own chest to grip onto the front hook of her bra. When she did, she unclasps it—and her bra opens wide, showing her now-bare breasts to her favorite female. Amy widens her eyes at the sight. Her blush deepens into dark red.

"Now you," Blaze's hands are now reaching to the front hook of Amy's bra. It didn't take her too long until the tiny hooks are detached from each other. The brassiere opens up and Blaze is now staring down at Amy's breasts. Amy is currently whimpering in shyness.

"Aww," Blaze coos after hearing her, "don't be shy, Amy. I won't hurt you. I'm just making your fantasies coming true." Her hands are now touching onto her bosom and she's carefully massaging them. With no hesitation, Blaze manages to take her tongue onto one of her nipples and then gently lick on it. Amy responds to this sensation with a soft moan.

"Oh, Blaze…" She whispers.

"Mm, kitty wants milky," Blaze whispers back. She moves onto the next step by sucking onto her nipple and simultaneously playing her other breast with her free hand. After a few seconds, she switches sides and then persists this moment for several more seconds.

As time pass, Amy is persistently moaning in pleasure. Because of this sensation, she's starting to feel something else—her crotch is tingling and it's getting wet. Blaze finally ceases the teasing and looks down to where her groin is. She can see that she's trembling down there—she knows that sign. Very gently, she lifts up Amy's tiny skirt and puts her hand to her womanhood. She uses her fingers to rub her underneath the thin fabric of her panties. Amy gasps at the touch and then she breathes.

"You're dripping through your panties, Amy. It means that you're in heat, which is a good sign." Blaze whispers to her as she continues to rub her in a vertical motion. She can feel that the wetness is already soaking through the fabric and some of it is dripping. While at it, Amy is trembling underneath Blaze's grasp.

"Blaze… please don't stop," Amy pleads quietly. "It feels so good." She complies as she kept this action going for another minute or so.

When she's done for now, Blaze takes her hand off her. She gazes at Amy and there's a small hint of impatience on her façade. Right away, she grinds herself against Amy's pelvic region again. According to the feeling underneath their skirts, Amy could sense the same feeling that Blaze has as her.

"Amy," Blaze pants, "I want you now. But this desk seems too small for the two of us."

Amy perks her head over Blaze's shoulder so she could take a quick inspection on the teacher's desk, sitting on the very front of the classroom. She notices that the desk is completely empty. Afterwards, she gazes back at Blaze, who is able to stop her grinding.

"Do you want to take this to the teacher's desk?" Amy asks her.

Blaze gave her a smug of lust, "No need to ask me twice." Instantly, she gets off Amy's lap. The two giggle with each other as they rush up to the larger desk up front, holding hands.

As soon as they made it, Amy has her lower back leaning against the edge of the desk with her hands setting on the top. Blaze is facing in front of her and immediately, she wraps her arms around Amy's waists as she helps her up. She sits her down onto the desk and the duo is having another steamy make-out session with their tongues playing together. This lasted for only half a minute.

When they were done, they broke off the kiss. Blaze crouches down so that her face is close to where Amy's panties are. She lifts her skirt up high in order to get the perfect view of her undergarment that matches her bra. She can see the stain in between her legs; she must be really wet during their session. Without hesitating, Blaze grips onto the rims of her panties and then she pulls them down to her ankles before she drops them on to the floor. Subsequently, Amy opens her legs so—her mate—can get a better view.

"Like what you see, Blaze?" Amy says tentatively.

"I sure do," Blaze responds.

Right away, she takes her mouth to her crotch. In a vigorous speed, she begins to lick and slurp her; this is sending more waves for Amy as she is now feeling the pleasure—just like in her fantasies. During the process, she is letting out moans, though attempting to be not so loud, so the two wouldn't get caught. Blaze kept giving the oral to Amy for about a minute. Already, she can feel her G-spot.

"Blaze… I can't keep up," Amy tells her, "I—I can already feel it getting close."

Blaze instantly stops because she didn't want her to get into the climax yet. She parts her face away from Amy's womanhood and then stands herself up again. She then climbs onto the desk top. Facing to Amy, Blaze sits on her bottom next to her while she parts her legs open a little. She even lifts her own skirt up and now her panties are showing to Amy. Amy takes a glimpse at Blaze's matching panties and the sweet indulgence is interfering with her. Lust can be noticeable between the two.

"It's my turn now, will you do the honor?" Blaze lustfully asks her.

"Of course," Amy answers as she pulls both of her legs on top of the desk and then crawls closer to her. Staring down, she grips onto the sides of Blaze's panties and she manages to pull them down before she drops them onto the floor, right next to her own pair. Afterwards, Blaze spreads her legs open.

Amy takes her mouth to Blaze's womanhood and she begins to perform the oral on her, the same way as she just did to her. Blaze lets out a moan at the even feeling.

"Oh, yeah…keep going, Amy… please don't stop," she whispers while Amy complies to her demands.

Amy persists to lick and suck her for approximately thirty seconds. Then, she decides to take the oral to the next level; very gently, she takes her fingers to her womanhood. Simultaneously tasting her sweetness, she rubs her with the magic touch. Blaze lets out another pleasurable moan when she felt the sensation and this time, it's slightly louder.

"Oh, Amy!" She loudly whispers.

This persisted for another minute or so. Already, Blaze can feel herself coming close. She pets Amy on the head, telling her that she has done enough and that they want to get to the best part. She carefully lifts Amy's head up so they can make eye contact. Seductively, Blaze grasps onto Amy's tie and like a pet on a leash, she gently pulls her. Amy is sent to be pulled closer to Blaze as she crawls on top of her precious feline mate. She's sitting on her groin and her legs are wrapping around Blaze's pelvic region.

When their torsos are touching each other again, the two girls kiss ardently. Underneath their wide-opened shirts and brassieres, both of their breasts are squeezed and rubbed against one another. At the same time—Blaze grasps Amy on the thighs, caressing down the softness of her skin. For a good measure, Blaze thrusts Amy against herself, so she's grinding on her. They broke off their kiss and Amy begins to grind herself—without Blaze's assistance—on top of her. She breathes at the feeling as she picks up the pace.

"You are so cute, Amy," Blaze says.

"I know," Amy remarks as she persists. She gets told to stop and she did.

Blaze slightly pins Amy down onto the desk and now… she's on top of her. She lustfully looks at the hedgehog.

"Before we get to the point… we should take our skirts off so that they won't get stained." Blaze commences. She immediately strips Amy's skirt off and she drops it on the floor. Subsequently, she did the same to hers.

Now, the two girls are left only in their opened belly-tops and bras, ties and their knee-high socks. They decided to leave those on because the appearance turns them on. Blaze gets herself off of Amy and then she sits herself on her bottom. She lifts her right leg up a bit.

"Are you ready now?" She asks her.

"I sure am, Blaze," Amy remarks in lust. She, too, lifts her leg up an inch off the desk.

Immediately and with nothing to stop them from performing their task—the two bring themselves closer. Their right legs are now on top of their left and both of their womanhoods are attached to one another. They gasp at the sensation.

"Oh… that feels so nice," Amy comments in a whisper.

"I know, isn't it?" Blaze remarks.

Finally—they scissor each other in a slow speed. They gasp and moan as they rub their crotches together. During their action, they're breathing and panting.

"Blaze…"

"Amy…"

They exchanged their names at the same time in a whisper. After a minute of their slow process, they picked up the pace. They increase their speed to mediocre and when they did, they let out another gasp. This form of love-making is really new to them. Even in their first time, they're already good at it. Blaze manages to increase the pleasure by touching one of Amy's thighs and she responds by letting out a small yelp.

About three minutes later—they increase their speed to maximum. They scissor each other in a much faster speed. The sensation caused Blaze and Amy to moan even louder. They suddenly realized that they cannot keep their love-making down.

"Hang on," Blaze says as they kept it going, "I have a better idea." With that, she gets up on her knees and then she lays Amy flat down on the desk. Amy seems perplexed as she watches her.

"What are you doing?" Amy whispers.

Blaze lifts Amy's right leg all the way up and over her shoulder. "I want to make this even better," she answers her.

In that position, Blaze grasps tightly onto her soft leg while she continues to rub herself against hers—in a higher speed. With their eyes securely shut, the two girls are moaning loudly and gasping and panting more rapidly.

"Oh! Blaze!" Amy squeals her mate's name.

"Oh! I love you so much, Amy!" Blaze squeals back as she went as fast as she could.

The scissoring continues on for the next few minutes. Within that time, they suddenly felt something else. The next sensation is causing them to pant and moan more vigorously. Amy opens her eyes, albeit not all the way, and gazes at Blaze.

"Blaze! I think I'm getting close!"

"Ah! So… am I!"

They kept going… and going… and going… until…

Blaze gave out one final thrust as the two scream out in ecstasy. They climax onto each other's groins as the fluids squirt out. As soon as they let it all out, the two girls begin to pant in exhaustion; Blaze let go of Amy's leg as she takes it back down from her shoulder and onto the desk. Ignoring the mess they just made on the teacher's desk, they bring themselves together into a warm embrace.

"Are you glad that I'm able to bring one of your fantasies come to life?" Blaze asks Amy with a smile on her face.

Amy smiles back and then chuckles quietly, "I sure am. That felt so good and I feel like we should do this again some time." Blaze returns the chuckle.

She brings her face to hers and they have another make-out session. They truly admired what they have done. It's possible that Rouge might've heard them from the other detention room as she is still watching the other three delinquent kids… but it was worth it for them.

At that moment, they hear someone else's footsteps as they come into the room. The door immediately opens and the girls quickly broke off the kiss to glance at the door. They gasped in fright when they saw who it is.

"I knew I caught my eye on you!" Rouge barges through the door and points the yard stick at Blaze and Amy. The duo attempted their best to cover themselves up by quickly redoing their brassieres and tops, but to no luck. She can already perceive it.

"Miss Rouge! We can explain!" Blaze exclaims as she and Amy gets down from the desk and they hurriedly put their skirts back on. Even if they did, they cannot get away with it.

Rouge steps closer to them. "There's no need for an explanation. I already saw it." Their eyes widened in anxiety.

"But—" Amy stammers, "How did—" Rouge cuts her off by point the end of the yard stick to where her lips are.

"That's not important now. What's more important is that you two have disobeyed by demands." Rouge lets out a sly smirk. "And you know what happens to those who have disobeyed me."

The severity of the anxiety has caused Blaze and Amy to remain speechless. They know what she is talking about. The only sounds that are coming from them are subtle whimpers.

"What are you going to do with us?" Blaze finally makes out.

Rouge chuckles while keeping the smirk on her face. "Oh, I have something in mind." She steps even closer to the two as they meekly back away from her until their lower backs have hit the edge of the desk. "I want you two to turn around and bend down."

Inarticulately, they stammered something, but Rouge cuts them off. "Do it!"

Right away, Blaze and Amy quickly turn around and they leant their hands on top of the desk's top and they bent down, just as they were ordered. Fear is interfering with the duo. Rouge proceeds their punishment; using the yard stick, she lifts up both of the girls' skirts. She perceives that they weren't wearing anything underneath the tiny article of clothing.

"Looks like you two are going to be here a little longer," Rouge chuckles. As they let out their whines—she begins to strike the two in the bottom with the wooden stick—hard.

During their squeals of pain and Rouge's sadistic chuckle as she persists this action… they are being watched via a small wireless video camera, hiding somewhere in the classroom they're in. Rouge seems to be aware about this whilst Blaze and Amy are completely oblivious.

The wireless camera is connected to the laptop… which is located in the other room where Rouge was before… and the laptop is being watched by the three that she was "keeping her eye on." And they seemed pleased to see what they are—and have been—watching on the device… throughout the entire time.

The three are all male hedgehogs… one white… one blue… and one black and red.


End file.
